An End or A Begining
by faVOriTe
Summary: an different ending for Breaking Dawn, instead of just walking away the have a fight that goes queit smoothly till the end.
1. Chapter 1

AN END OR A BEGINING

a new ending for Breaking Dawn

Why had all gone wrong? Why was Alice's return the Change of mind? clearly Nahuel was the answers to are problems right?

Everyone in the clearing was ready. Ready at first sign of attack. Bella was worried for herself but for everyone else Seth, Jacob, Edward, Esme, Carlise, Sam, Quil, Embry, even Leah. She didn't want all these people to die. she would rather sacrifice herself. She wondered to herself if her shield was really strong enough to block the Volturis mind gifts.

It felt like a long time before she noticed Jane glaring right at her. I knew she must be trying. I had to smile mockingly my shield must be worth something. She didn't like that too much.

"Edward" I asked he was standing absolutely still with fist clenched at his sides. "Edward what's wrong?"

He turned to look at me fear in his eyes "I don't want to lose you"

"Edward I don't understand" I whispered "Why do you worry? I promise that I will never leave your side no matter what!"

Edward leaned down to kiss me on the forehead "Always" he murmured back.

At the same moment I noticed a slight gesture from Aro. Aro was nodding towards his guard. At that moment i knew the war was about to start.

AROS POV

Is this right? I asked myself. Is this the only way to end it? Do the Cullens have to die for a child? Alice proved that the child will not be dangerous so why are we fighting?

BELLAS POV

No one moved in the clearing it was silent and still.

Edward leaned down and whispered "just Jane and Alec to start off"

Jacob grunted in annoyance. I knew he was impatient and ready for the fight to start.

Renesmee climbed onto my back. I turned to Edward then Jacob. why isn't she getting ready to leave?

Edward leaned down again and whispered " she is not leaving without you. She is staying here. The way he said it I knew he didn't like the idea anymore than I did.

I leaned my head back to look at her. She smiled at me and I couldn't resist smiling back. I looked back forward just in time to see 6 Volturi guard running right for me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN END OR A BEGINING

a new ending for Breaking Dawn

Chapter 2 : A Change of A Dead Heart

Edward had noticed them to and had jumped in front of me along with Jacob, Quil, and Carlise. After a second of two (so it seemed to me) they stepped away leaving shredded vampires at their feet. Once again the clearing was quiet.

How are we going to win against the Volturi? I asked myself. Then I got an idea, Zaferina. And apparently Edward did too.

Edward whispered "Zaferina" to me but I already knew what to do I told her the plan and took my shield off and nodded to her. She couldn't get everyone but she got Jane, Demetri, and Alec which was a good start. After a second we heard moaning from the other side I knew it had worked. I had to smile. But then I heard Edward growl it was not over yet.

Just as I suspected at least 2/3 of the guard jumped forward. Our group was ready for it. Sam was in front flanked by Jared and Paul. Following them was Quil, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper. Screams ripped through the air and white chunks flew. A few got away but were instantly caught by Garret, Tanya, Kate, and Rosalie.

After a while the screams stopped and they stepped away congratulating each other leaving the body parts behind. There was more hope for us than I thought.

But I had spoken to soon, Caius had leaped forward and was running full speed along with Aro towards Sam.

Caius caught Sam and was about to rip his throat out but Aro pulled him away just in time.

"It's not right" Aro exclaimed " They are fighting for loved ones, fighting for what's right. These shape-shifters and the Cullen's don't deserve to die"

"So you are going to fight for them?" he asked angrily. "Against us?" pointing to himself and then to the Volturi. " You are willing to die by your own people? If you're not with us your against us so you will die with them!" And Aro fell to the ground. Before Caius could relies what had just happened Tanya and I snuck behind him and left him without a head.

"We need to burn the pieces" Edward said as I rejoined him. "They are deciding what to do next. No one is left to fight so they are scared." I was glad to see the hope back in his voice.

As we gathered the pieces, Alice and Esme started the fire. The smell of a strong fragrance filled the air in a purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

AN END OR A BEGINING

a new ending for Breaking Dawn

Chapter 3: Vampires Aren't so bad

After a moment of silence Edward smiled. " What" I asked surprised by his mood.

" They surrendered" and sure enough I turned to look the Volturi was leaving the clearing. "They don't want to die do they?" he asked smirking

" Well DUH who does' asked smiling I couldn't help it I was glad that the fight was won and we got away with everyone not getting hurt. " What about Jane and Alec? " I asked

His smile disappeared " I will take care of them" he turned away from me towards Jacob "Jacob, do you want to go _PLAY_** with some mean vampires?" he asked smiling again. Jacob did his wolf-ish laugh I knew that meant "yes".** Edward left the clearing followed by Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, and Sam.

LEAHS POV

" Why are we so monstrous to others?" I asked

"Cause it's our heritage" Jared answered

"But why me I'm a girl. The ONLY girl here WHY?"

"So it's different to have a girl here but not bad"

"I don't see any other girl werewolves around here do you!"I snapped

"No one can explain why-"

I cut him off "But what? IM A DEAD END!" I whimpered and Jared was quiet.

We waited for the pack to return. Until Edward came into view again followed by a very happy wolf pack.

"Jeez Leah, you should have been there. Their faces were hilarious" exclaimed Embry replaying the scene.

"well to bad huh" I snapped.

"Leah you're not a dead end you're a one of a kind" Sam whispered

"Thanks Sam but why are you trying to make me feel better?"I asked

"I Love you more than I should" he answered ashamed.

"Me too" I whispered. Then Edward came into view again and walked over to Carlise.

"They want to join us" he said looking back to the men that had followed him.

There were two men standing there both in long dark robes. one was old and the other maybe 20. He had his hands in his pockets and his head bent.

"Felix" Bella exclaimed. she ran to him and gave him a hug. he hugged her back then looked at me. He was tall and had shaggy hair. He was different from the Cullens he was...CUTE....

"ewww gross Leah" Seth said disgusted

"what" I asked confused

" Uh Leah who is that guy?" Jacob asked

"I think his name is Felix. Why?"

" Um cause I don't think you're a dead end"

I didn't get it " What do you mean?"I asked confused

"I think you just imprinted.....ON A VAMPIRE!!"he yelled

oh I got it now, I hadn't noticed the Felix had walked over to me. He was only a yard away "Hi I'm Felix" he said smiling

"EDWARD" I yelled. he looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Leah?" he asked

"tell Felix to stay right here so I can go home and get some cloths OKAY" I said. I turned and ran home to go find something to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A TRUE HAPPY EVER AFTER**

**Renesmee was safe, Felix lived with Leah in her new apartment, Marcus lived with Tanya and Kate, Jacob moved back in with his Dad, Jacob's sister moved in with Paul, and Sam and Emily are engaged!!**

**I love this story but I had to add something dramatic to it I hope you liked it!**

**If you liked this one look for my new one soon called "Embry's Quest"**


End file.
